


Watch Your Words

by Vampgirl236



Series: A little complex [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Tony, Crying, Daddy!Steve, Infantilism, Little Space, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, So does Steve, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - littles are known, caregiver!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Tony Stark is a little. Plain and simple. That doesn't mean he likes it though, and he fights tooth and nail to stay in his adult mindset. Steve normally can handle Tony's reluctance and tantrums easily, but sometimes the little's words can hurt.In which, Tony says something he regrets and hurts Steve's feelings Tony thinks his daddy hates him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A little complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167149
Comments: 31
Kudos: 266





	1. The Sting

Tony hadn't been little in months. Every time he would think about letting himself slip, the alarm to assemble would go off and he wouldn't get the chance. If not that, then it was deadlines for SI that kept him busy. He hardly had the time to get a few hours of sleep a night, let alone go into his headspace. But he was used to it. Before he had been outed as a little, he would only ever go into his headspace once or twice a year. And that was only when he was so stressed out with one thing or another that his body literally couldn't take it anymore and sent him over the edge. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted or needed to go into headspace anymore than that.

Ever since the team found out about his classification though, he'd started being little a lot more often. Especially so after Steve registered as his official caregiver. Tony hadn't wanted to have a caregiver at first, but after he was told it was either that or be kicked from the team, he was quick to choose the former. 

He and Cap had grown much closer since then. Tony was started to come to terms with being dotted on and Steve was happy to do so. Tony had gotten so comfortable with their arrangement that he found himself looking for Steve by himself when he was starting to feel little, rather than Steve having to drag him out of the workshop by the scruff of his neck. He had even called him daddy a couple times (A fact that had Steve struggling to hide his excite). 

So yes, it was fair to say things had been going pretty well the last year or so. Until now.

Steve was starting to worry about Tony. He hadn't seen him in two days, and the little had started being more distant as of recent. Almost as if he was actively avoiding him. But Steve knew better than that. Tony had been so affectionate even out of his little space that it was hard to believe he would have back tracked this far for no apparent reason.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, the Captain sighed and stood from his seat at the kitchen island. Deciding to make some sandwiches and take down to the workshop to check on Tony and see about talking him into spending some much needed little time.

With that in mind, Steve made quick work of throwing together a couple grilled cheese sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of water before stepping into the elevator with a request to JARVIS to be taken to Tony.

___________________________________

Tony was just finishing up some routine maintenance on the suit, when the door to the workshop opened and he heard foot steps. Instead of turning to see who was there, he continued to do exactly what he had been doing before the interruption in hopes that the annoying presence would get the hint and leave. But of course, things didn't ever happen the way he wanted them to.

"Hey sweetheart, I brought you something to eat" Steve's voice rang out with the sound of a plate being placed down following shortly after.

Tony winced at the endearment, he knew exactly what that meant coming from Steve. And he wasn't falling for it.

"Hey Cap. Sorry, can't stop to eat right now. Leave it on the communal floor, I'm sure it won't go to waste with Clint around."

Steve sighed, he didn't know why he expected anything else. "Nope, Clint and Natasha aren't even in the tower. And I know for a fact you haven't eaten today. Come over here and take a break." He sat on the couch in the corner and patted the spot next to him as he spoke, keeping expectant eyes on Tony.

"I can't, I'm too bu-" He quickly cut himself off as he turned and saw the look Steve was giving him. Sometimes Tony really hated the effect those looks had on him.. He sighed before mustering up his composure. Setting down the screwdriver in his hand and sauntered over to the aforementioned couch, plopping down ungracefully.

They ate in what was mostly silence, only broken by the few questions Steve asked in an attempt at small talk. All of which Tony replied to with nods or grunts.

Once they both finished, Tony jumped up to scurry back over to his work, but was caught off guard by the firm hand that gripped his wrist and stopped him from getting any further. 

"Tony, I think you need to be little." Steve just came right out with it. No sense in beating around the bush.

Tony couldn't say he was exactly surprised at the statement, but that didn't make him any less irritated. He had work to do. Very important, time sensitive work. Sure, that hadn't been what he was doing when Steve had originally came down to talk to him, but that didn't mean he could waste anymore time! 

"Nope! No can do. Too much work. Pepper will kill me if I miss another deadline." He stated, pulling his wrist free of the loose grip. Trying hard not to miss the touch.

"Oh really? Because I talked to her this morning and she said your next deadline is two weeks out and that you had plenty of time." Steve crossed his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Tony clinched his fist, a sudden urge to punch the super solider coming from no where. "Since when do you go around invading my work life?" He demanded, a slight bite to his tone.

"Since I became your daddy and you became my legal responsibility. It's my job to take care of you and make sure you're doing okay. Not just as your caregiver, but as your friend and team leader." Steve said cooley, not showing any reaction to Tony's sudden attitude.

"I don't care what you think is your responsibility." Tony spat out "I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. I'm sure you can show yourself out, Cap." Tony steeled himself against the annoyance, his words growled out as he turned to start back over to his work bench.

"Ton-" Steve started, only to be cut off.  
"I don't wanna hear it!" Tony shouted without turning back to look at him, knowing that if he did, he might break.

"Come on, Tony. Calm down. Don't you feel like coming up stairs with Daddy?" Steve asked, his calm tone contradicting the anger in Tony's as he followed him to the work bench and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You're NOT MY DADDY" Tony yelled harshly, much louder than he should of, and slapped Steve's hand away. He regretted his words almost instantly when he saw the hurt look that flashed across Steve's face. That kicked puppy look was quickly replaced with an emotionless one, as Steve stepped back out of Tony's space. 

"Alright then." He said with a voice so monotone and unusual for Captain America that it sent chills down Tony's spine. But before Tony could speak again, Steve had turned on his heel and was out the door. 

Tony stared at the door as it fell closed, a dumbfounded look on his face. As what just happened really sunk into his head, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. What had he done? After everything Steve had done and put up with from him, those four little words had ruined everything. He'd never seen this side of the caregiver before. Tony didn't want to loose Steve. He didn't want to loose his daddy.

The tears were spilling over his face before he could stop them, the anger that had overcome him was now replaced with overwhelming regret, sadness, and fear. His knees collapsed under him and he fell to the ground, soft sobs shaking his body.

There was no way he could keep his already flimsy grip on his adult mindset anymore, he was too far gone. The little curled up on the floor and cried into his hands, hiccuping through the tears "D-Daddy.."


	2. The Pain of Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I accidentally didn't save the first draft! I rewrote it though, so enjoy ^-^

The elevator let out a soft 'ding' as it arrived at the Captain's personal floor. He shuffled in quickly, and made his way to his bedroom. Passing by the kitchen and the paint he had set out earlier for him and his little boy to play with. Sitting down on the edge of the perfectly made bed with a stiffness in his shoulders. Steve started at the soft grey colored wall ahead of him.

Tony's words had stung. Deep. Steve honestly was surprised how much it hurt. It certainly wasn't the first jibe Tony had made at him in attempt to break his composure. But this.. this was different. This one hit somewhere deep inside of Steve and knocked him on his back. Something that wasn't easy to accomplish.

He had been getting used to being Tony's caretaker. Tony's daddy. He had been so happy the first time the little looked up at him with that smile and called him "daddy!" reaching his arms out to be picked up and held. Steve had never felt that kind of contentment before. But now, instead of content, all he felt was confusion, and.. something else. Not anger. He certainly wasn't angry at Tony, even if maybe he should be. Tony had expressed his feelings, which is what Steve had been trying so hard to get him used to. He couldn't be mad at that. 

Maybe it was sadness? He loves his little boy so much and the thought of Tony not feeling the same could tear a hole in his heart that no super soldier serum could mend. But no. That wasn't it either (granted, maybe a little bit). What he was feeling, was disappointment. Disappointed at the situation for not going as he had expected, disappointed in Tony for not taking care of himself and letting himself get the care that he so desperately needed. But most of all, disappointed in himself. For letting himself get so carried away with the idea of Tony FINALLY being his, that he had gone and messed it all up. Maybe he pushed too hard.. maybe he did something wrong. If only he could pin point the problem. Maybe then he could fix it and his little boy would want him again. But it was clear that right now, that little boy wasn't so little. And Steve wasn't needed nor wanted.

Steve was his official caregiver, according to the government. And Tony had been reluctant to register. Even if Tony hadn't meant what he said, Steve couldn't help but thinking back to every little thing that the little had done to insinuate he really _didn't_ want this.

Steve sighed loudly, scrubbing at his eyes to rid them of the tears that threatened to fall. There's no point in being butt hurt about it. If Tony doesn't want him as his daddy, then that's that. No matter how much Steve just wanted to hold his little boy that night, he'd just have to get over it. 

He slipped out of his shoes and threw his shirt over his head, climbing into the cold, empty bed that was usually occupied with a happy, cuddly baby. He shook his head once more before he closed his eyes in attempt at sleep. Even though he doubted he'd end up getting any for a long while.

Eventually the exhaustion took over and he fell into a restless sleep. Only jerking awake a few hours later to the sound of skin hitting the hardwood floors, followed shortly by a hitched sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw any mistakes please let me know!


	3. Regrets

Steve was awoken rudely by a the loud sound of something (or someone) falling. Any questions of which it was were quickly answered as he heard the soft cries that accompanied them. He recognized that cry immediately, his sleep ridden panic of an intruder was quickly replaced with concern on many levels. What was Tony doing here? Why was he crying? And most importantly, was he alright?

Steve settled his urges to dash over to Tony's side and hold him. Considering their earlier exchange, that probably wouldn't be welcome. But.. then why was Tony here? He had made it quite clear he didn't want Steve as his caregiver, so unless he had changed his mind- No, that wasn't it. Steve shook his head for letting himself get hopeful without really knowing the situation. 

Getting out of bed slowly, he walked over to the wall and turned on the lights, using the dimmer to keep them low as to not startle Tony or hurt his eyes. Tony hadn't bothered to get up off the ground, instead he had curled himself into a ball and was whimpering and sobbing quietly into his knees, seemingly trying to be as quiet as possible. A trait probably picked up from years of hiding his classification. 

Steve clinched his jaw at that thought, but pushed it aside. Nothing could be done about the past. Sighing, the caregiver crouched down a considerable distance away from the sobbing form and spoke in a soft voice.

"Tony?"

Upon hearing the caregivers voice Tony snapped his head up to look at him and with a cry of "Daddy!" he burst into real sobs, not the suppressed ones he had cried before. Reaching his arms out desperately. 

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" He exclaimed through his sobs, his arms still out stretched. But his daddy didn't hug him like he had wanted, he didn't even say he forgave him. He just sat there and stared. 

Tony whimpered and drew his arms back into himself. His Daddy didn't forgive him, Tony was too bad and now he didn't want him anymore.. He had messed up too much this time, and now he had lost the most important person to him in the whole world. 

Steve blinked. He was incredibly taken aback, not having expected an apology so soon, if at all. But very glad to have received it.. Apparently he took too long to process what was happening though, because he was snapped out of it by a whimper from Tony as the little shrunk into himself and started to move away.

"Tony! No, no baby. Stop. Daddy forgives you, I promise. It's ok, come here. Daddy was just a little surprised." He quickly opened his arms, holding them out to the sniffling little in front of him. 

Tony took a second to look his daddy over, but everything in his face and words screamed sincerity. The little didn't waste anymore time with throwing himself into his daddy's arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly.

Steve held the little equally as tightly against himself, placing a kiss to his messy hair and stroking it.

"I'm sorry too baby, I should have been more understanding. I'm so so proud of you for coming to me. I know that wasn't easy, hm sweetheart?"

Tony just sniffed again in response and snuggled closer, hiding his face in the caregiver's neck.  
Steve chuckled a bit and stood up with the little in his arms (supersoilder perks) and carried him over to the bed, sitting down with his back leaning against the head board. Content to let Tony calm down and to get his own thoughts together before they had a real talk about this.

_____________________________________________

After an hour or so, Steve cleared his throat slightly. He knew that Tony wasn't in his little space anymore. He had slipped out of it awhile ago, pulling his thumb from his mouth and loosening his death grip on Steve's shirt, but he was still occupying his spot on said caregiver's lap. Which was just fine with Steve. Physical closeness was important for conversions like the one that was about to happen.

Tony sighed deeply and pulled back enough to make eye contact. "I guess there's no point in faking sleep, is there."

Steve chuckled softly and shook his head. "You know just as well as I do that this is something we need to discuss, Tony."

"Yea yea.. I know" The younger grumbled, his gaze falling down to his lap.

Steve took another deep breath and continued to speak. "We don't need to go into everything. I understand why you snapped, you were tired and frustrated. But.. what I do need to know, is if you meant what you said. Because if so, I need to know so I can take the proper legal actio-"

Steve was cut off with what could only be classified as a horrifed yelp from Tony, who snapped his head up to meet Steve's regretful looking blue eyes with his own wide brown ones. "No!!" 

The elder stopped and raised his eye brow in question, to which a light blush grew across Tony's face and he dropped his gaze once more.

"m.. m sorry I got mad and I'm sorry I yelled.. n I'm sorry I was mean.. I didn't mean what I said, I was just upset.. Please don't stop being my daddy.. I .. I love you.." Tony mumbled, his eyes still glued downward.

Steve paused. Neither him nor Tony had ever used that particular phrase before. But he couldn't deny he felt the same way. Even before Tony became his little he loved him, he was his best friend. And now, he was so much more. The bond between a little and their caregiver is a force to be reckoned with.

Steve smiled, a content and happy look on his face. Taking his hand, he gently lifted Tony's chin so that their gazes could meet.

"I love you too, Tony. Daddy will always love you."

The little smiled back, happy with that answer as he wrapped his arms back around his daddy's neck. 

"I'm not in littlespace right now, you know." Tony mumbled from his place snuggled into Steve's neck.

The elder just laughed and tightened his hold. 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! If y'all want more baby!Tony & daddy!Steve, let me know ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter and Steve's POV coming soon ^-^


End file.
